Jeff Mercer
}| }| }} |image= |first appearance= Extinction |last appearance= Extinction 4: Dark Hearts Part II |status= Alive |gender= Male |location= Varies |age= 16 (Extinction) |alignment= Good |weapon= Varies, mostly a chainsaw |role= Main Protagonist |theme= Unknown |}} Jeff Mercer is the main protagonist of the Extinction series. He's shown as a polite, smart and strong student at Finchamp High. He enjoys spending time with his new friends and video games. Early life Before the events that transpired, Jeff was a normal kid with passing grades. He knew things that others didn't and adored his mother. Jeff is caring to his mother. He makes her tea, helps her around the house and even fixes dinner at times. He loves his mother as much as a son could. Shortly after Jeff's 14th birthday, he and his mom struck it rich and won the lottery. They bought a two-story house and kept the millions they had won, locked away in a secret place below the house. Extinction Jeff makes tea as he hears noise upstairs. He calls out for his mom but no response. Worried, he runs upstairs and notices 4 men wearing animal masks while one of the men is holding a bloody knife. Jeff sees his mother lying on the bed, murdered, and is quickly stabbed in the chest as the men take off. Jeff calls the police while gripping his stomach in pain. The police arrive no less than ten minutes later. Jeff is taken to the hospital. His mother was not so lucky as she was killed when the knife impaled her head. Two days later, the first day of school begins. This is the first time he is going to Finchamp High after re-locating with his mom. He sits down in the lunchroom by himself and is noticed by a few students. Jeff is trying everything to not think of his mother as his sadness will only lead to a potentially unstable case of depression. Rebecca first introduces herself to Jeff as she sees him sitting alone. The two instantly stare into each others' eyes and get nervous. She is very supportive and very protective of Jeff. She lost her father in a gang-related attack and lives with her mother. Throughout the course of the film, Jeff is questioning the existence of the town's local legend. He soon goes to investigate the strange happenings and is overwhelmed by what he finds. Extinction 2: The Winds of Change Due to the town's evacuation and the impending doom of their town, Jeff (and sometimes Steve) exit the high-security safe house to rescue survivors to avoid their grisly demise. Rebecca also reminds Jeff of prom on multiple occasions, which partially annoys him. Rebecca promises Jeff that the prom will be the right time. Jeff is greeted by the last residents of the town and most of them are psychotic. He meets a lot of different people but is soon questioning what is happening. Extinction 3: Retribution Jeff is aided by his best friends on his quest for retribution against Pighead for nearly ruining their perfect moment. With Jeff's newfound powers, he is even more powerful than before. He meets more powerful enemies and puts his powers to good use. Extinction 4: Dark Hearts Part I Currently unknown Extinction 4: Dark Hearts Part II The final battle is approaching. Jeff and his friends prepare for what may be their final moments together. Jeff is getting angry about this whole thing and nearly quits on his friends. Will Jeff be able to survive the heartbreak and the hell he'll be going through? Gallery Jeff.png Jeff 3.jpg Jeff FullBody.jpg|Full body shot of Jeff Category:Navigation Templates